japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Sorcerer Mickey Mouse
Sorcerer Mickey Mouse is the magical form of Mickey Mouse, and his most famous role. Mickey Mouse as a sorcerer first appeareance in the animated 1940 film Fantasia. Sorcerer Mickey is marketed as the main character of the movie, despite only appearing in one segment. He is the apprentice of Yen Sid while trying to learn how to create, and control magic spells. Background During the making of Fantasia, audiences were annoyed because Mickey had nothing but good luck unlike his friends Donald Duck and Goofy Goof. When audiences started to ignore Mickey, Walt Disney decided to cast him as the main character in the hit film Fantasia. The plan worked and Mickey once again became popular. Mickey was also given a new design. His circle body was changed into a pear shape and his nose became smaller and fans say Disney made him cuter. Mickey was transformed into a magical character that most people see today. Personality He is described as mischievous, heroic, brave, determined, and magical. While doing his usual chores when his master (Yen Sid) is working, Mickey appears to be stress out and tire at the same time. When Yen Sid is sleeping, Mickey appears to be lazy trying to take the easy way out of doing his chores. This leads him to take his masters hat without permission, creating walking brooms to do his work for him. Even falling asleep on the job not even paying attention to what the broom is doing. But once he sees that the entire room is almost flooded, he sees to his horror what he has created and tries to stop the brooms but to no success. Mickey decides to take matters into his own hands by using an axe to destroy the brooms, but learns that the brooms multiple after he destroys one. Mickey learns that this is the one spell that he can't undo, so he tries to stop the flood by using the big spell book that he is sitting on. His master finally comes to his aid to undo the spell that Mickey caused. Mickey finally sees the errors of his ways, and decides to stop taking the easy way out of his chores. He then looks at his master showing that he is sorry by giving the hat back to him, and goes back to start all over with his chores. For his award for causing all this chaos to happen, Mickey while walking away gets hit on his butt by his master who uses the broom that Mickey used earlier. Appearance As a sorcerer, he wears blue sorcerer's hat along with a red wizard robe, blue shorts, and brown slippers. Abilities Sorcerer Mickey is one of the most powerful characters in the Disney universe. Sorcerer Mickey can bring objects to life, control water and fire, fly, levitate, and more. Sorcerer Mickey most famous ability is the power to control water. Sorcerer Mickey was also shown to control the stars and comets. Film Appearances 'Fantasia' Mickey was working for a sorcerer master named Yen Sid, and he was learning how to perform magic and Mickey was doing chores at the time. Mickey was tired just like his master. Yen Sid went to rest and Mickey stole the sorcerer hat and became Sorcerer Mickey. Mickey tried to bring a broom to life to do the chores instead. Mickey fell fast asleep while the broom ended up flooding the entire tower. Mickey tried to stop it but it was to much, Yen Sid came and stop the madness and Mickey was sent to finish his work. Fantasia 2000 Sorcerer Mickey reappears in the Sorcerer's Apprentice segment added to the sequel Fantasia 2000. Sorcerer Mickey also appears in live-action where he tells Donald it is time for his segment. Mickey's 60th Birthday During his 60th birthday celebration, Mickey uses the Magic Hat to fix the mess caused by the dynamite stick that Roger Rabbit accidentally placed on the cake. Because the audience loves his magic act, Mickey becomes Sorcerer Mickey to continue with the magic act, which unfortunately gets him in trouble with the Wizard. TV Show Appearances House of Mouse Sorcerer Mickey makes appearances on House of Mouse. In the episode "Mickey and Minnie's Big Vacation", in which he had to save the House of Mouse from a flood caused by Donald Duck and Daisy Duck. In "Goofy For a Day" Mickey was in his sorcerer outfit at the opening of the show telling the audience it's been a busy day. When Jafar, Hades, Captain Hook, Ursula, and Cruella De Vil take over the House of Mouse, Mickey becomes Sorcerer Mickey and battles Jafar in order to take control back. He almost loses the battle when Jafar manages to knock his hat off, but fortunately Aladdin shows up to toss him Jafar's lamp and trap him in it. The Mickey Mouse Club On The Mickey Mouse Club, Mickey would appear as Sorcerer Mickey every Wednesday for "Anything Can Happen Day". Video Games :Kingdom of Hearts Birth by Sleep In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Mickey becomes a D-Link for Ventus and Aqua. While using him as a D-Link, they can either create an aerial attack or release magical light bullets to inflict damage on the enemy. :Kingdom of Hearts Dream Drop Distance Sorcerer Mickey has been confirmed to appear in the latest installment in the Fantasia-inspired world, Symphony of Sorcery. Like the Country of the Musketeers world, this world is set during an ambiguously timed period in the past of the Kingdom Hearts Mickey that Sora and Riku interact in while traveling through the Dreaming Worlds. Much of his role in the original segment is reproduced, as are elements of him conducting a magical symphony. The intro of the game also has animation of him on the bottom screen conducting the music to go with the action above. :Epic Mickey II Sorcerer Mickey appears as a costume Mickey can change into. :Disney INFINITY Sorcerer Mickey was announced as a figure at the 2013 D23 Expo for the first Disney INFINITY and was given away early to attendees, with a regular release set for January 2014. The "classic" version of Mickey is set to appear in the series' third installment. :Disney INFINITY 2.0 Just like the first game Sorcerer Mickey appears as a playable character and is in his sorcerer outfit again. Quotes * Relationships 'Yen Sid' 'Magic Mirror' 'Donald Duck' 'Goofy Goof' 'Minnie Mouse' Daisy Duck Pluto Magic Brooms Sora Riku Knownable Relatives *'Yen Sid' (Mentor) Trivia *The story artists who developed The Sorcerer's Apprentice originally suggested Dopey from Snow White for the title role, but Disney insisted upon using Mickey. *Sorcerer Mickey has been the mascot of Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment from when it started until 2000. The original 1978 VHS covers of movies had him on the front of all of them (taking up most of the box), the 1986 Walt Disney Home Video logo had him in the beginning until 2001 (where it was alternating with the 1991 logo), as well as the 1988 Walt Disney Classics logo until 1994 when the video line ended. He was used on most print advertisements for Disney home entertainment until 2000. Also, on most Disney tapes released from 1996 to 1999, a clip from the first time he puts his sorcerer hat on in Fantasia is shown on a television to advertise upcoming and available Disney videos at the time. *Sorcerer Mickey was awarded #4 on Time Magazine's Most Beloved Sorcerers list. *In spite of appearing in only one segment in Fantasia, Sorcerer Mickey is marketed as the main character of the film. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Takashi Aoyagi *'English' : the late Walt Disney (1940), the late Wayne Allwine (1977 – 2009), Bret Iwan (2009 – Present), Chris Diamantopoulos (Mickey Mouse TV Series) all information on Sorcerer Mickey Mouse came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Sorcerer_Mickey Gallery Category:Disney characters